Rabbits' Trap
by Kuro No Kishi
Summary: 'The Five Missing Children', 'The bite of '87'... Those are urban legends from about 3 decades ago, something few people dare to find out. Now, after 10 years since his sister vanished, Kevin Schmidt and Hikari Morizaki will soon discover these haunted mysteries... And what about the lost souls, or rather roaming souls, who would cross paths... Rated M for gore only.
1. Prologue:Summer Job

Hi, guyz! This is my first fanfic so plz go easy on me!

**Warning!**

**-Intense violence (gore and human dismemberment)**

**-Strong language**

**-Psychosis themes**

**-Major spoilers to FNAF 3**

**-This is an AU, so it's in my prespective!**

**-Don't scream at me if the hair/eye color isn't natural**

**-Not recommended for the weak at heart (Basically u need a strong stomach)**

Enjoy!

Summer Job

_Darkness… _

_I felt like I'm walking in the black aby__**s**__s, and that each step I take, the atmosphere grows colder. __**A**__nd colder. And darker. I almost felt like I was going to freeze into an ice block, but I didn't. Then out of nowhere, a purple light shone upon me and my surroundings, as I saw a grotesque sight._

_Corpses... Everywhere. Blood and guts all spilled onto the ground. And the smell was worst that one of a toilet. One could count them up to the hundreds, or even __**t**__housands. I felt like vomiting, but I was able to swallow it up. Disgusting I know. As much as I didn't want to, I started inspecting the putrid-scented bodies. I started with the ones closest to me._

_The first one was the mangled body of a toddler, no older than 7. Some of his limbs were detached from his frail form. One of his pink eyes was popped out of its socket, leaving a trail of bl__**o**__od on his face like red tears, as it dangled on the side of his head. The poor squirt looked like he was compressed into something hard and rock crushed, leaving his weak bones shattered and his once delicate skin ripped off, all resulting a dead boy's corpse. Then spotted something I hadn't noticed before. I saw black lines coming from his back. Curious, I lightly flipped over the body, disturbing a few maggots' nests on the process. I proceeded removing the tattered shirt he had on. Other than blood and a few cuts on his back, it was completely bare, with the kanji __死 __tattooed in black. Suddenly, the bloody husk started twitching for a few seconds. At that point, I was inching away, as the kid's face was covered in pitch black, no longer recognized. He stopped twitching, as I glanced the corpses around __**h**__im, who were close to his age, in a similar shape. Now I had enough with this batch!_

_I moved to a second one, this time a young man, probably in his mid' twenties. He laid on his abdomen, where I couldn't see his face, also covered in blood and dirty blond hair. By the looks of it, we could almost say he was stabbed by a thousand knives, he was in worse shape than those goddamn kids over there! On closer inspection, I could see some metal like springs covering his limbs and torso, ultimately piercing the skin and creating bloody gaps. What seemed like a un__**i**__form, had a few shreds from the springs, also caked in the red fluids. He was pretty much met with an agonizing demise, and very gory too. Well at least this one wasn't infested with maggots..._

_I took a quick look at some of the other corpses in the purple light. Some had stab wounds on the gut area, others were headless. Hell, there was also this one which it seemed she drunk acid, her whole stomach has melted away and we can see the ribs sticking out as well the rest of her insides. I then stopped at this particular corpse._

_She laid on her side, her back fac__**i**__ng at my direction. I walked around her to get a better look. Unlike the other ones, she wasn't a bloody wreck, but rather skinny, very skinny... Strands of her hair were hiding her eyes, as if she didn't want to be recognizable. But the most disturbing part of all, while the other bodies were frowning or had a terrified look on their faces, she was smiling, almost as if she was expecting something after. As I was about to move the __**s**__trands of hair, she weakly gripped my wrist. I gave of a horrified scream, she slowly opened her dead eyes, eyes I could clearly remember who they belonged to. They stared into my very soul._

_"Little brother" whispered a soft, yet all too familiar voice._

_That's the last thing I remember before waking up._

I woke up with a gasp escape from my lips, then I remembered the events of last night. The corpses, the children and-...

I couldn't take it anymore so I ran to the bathroom as fast as I could, and throwing up my supper from yesterday. I panted and wheezed as I tried to clear my damn head. I walked to the sink and sprayed some water on my face. I didn't even mind drinking the water from the faucet. I headed back to my room as I read the time on my alarm clock.

6:00 AM

"Too fucking early!" I moaned, planting myself back into the safety of my covers.

About two long hours later, I decided to get my ass off my bed and lazily return to the bathroom. As usual, I do my stuff, take a shower, brush my teeth, dry my messy brown hair...

"Perfect" I said, as I proceeded my way to my closet to dress in my old red hoodie with a black shirt and blue jeans. Hands in pockets, I walked to the kitchen of my apartment and quickly made myself coffee. I don't think I'll be able to sleep after what happened. I sat on my couch and picked up the newspaper lying on the coffee table. As I swirled the pages over, I tried to find where I could a new summer job, since I got fired in my last one.

I mean, what's wrong wi**t**h calling my boss a useless rot countless times and 'accidently' spilled coke on his stupid clothes when he clearly called me a dick!

* * *

Kevin Schmidt, son of Mike Schmidt (yeah Mr. Schmidt iz in da house) &amp; his late wife, Hannah May. He's born in May 8th 1995 (about 22 years old) and lives in a town called Rivers' Edge (since it's close to a big river), in Texas. He's a young man of average height (5 ft 10 in/177 cm) and one to call emo. Kevin has messy dark brown hair and deep ocean blue eyes, that could attract any woman on sight (if he was a womanizer, of course) and also with a nice ass. He also took parkour lessons when he was still young. Despite his good looks, one would say that he has the worst personality... EVER. Even as an adult, he still acts like an immature, selfish, troublemaking, smart-ass teenager. Ahh... the good old days... Anyways, it'll be really hard making friends with this guy, probably because he was constantly bullied for no apparent reason (well, he has a friend, but that'll come in a bit).

* * *

Now Kevin lives in a small, yet decent apartment close to university. As I said before, he's a real smart-ass. I mean, he has like 90% in most classes! How amazing is that! But enough talk, let's go back to the story.

So far, no luck...Until I stumbled upon this.

**COMING SOON!**

**Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction!**

Local amusement park is getting ready to scare your socks off with a new attraction based on the unsolved mysteries of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

Featuring actual relics from the decades-old pizzeria, this new attraction is guaranteed to bring back your childhood in the worst way possible!

This is **d**efinitely Austin Fitzgerald's doing. That guy had his interests over these myths ever since he was 10, and eventually Catherine would join in the project.

Cathy... She spend almost half of her life searching on about the haunted pizzeria, but she's long gone now. It's been 10 years since anybody last heard of Catherine. Now that I think about... that corpse looked a lot li-

NO! Just forget about it, I hate going into conclusions... Besides it's too disgusting to even remember!

Just as I was going to take another sip of my drink, my phone rang. As I picked on the line, I was met with an all too familiar voice.

"Yo dude!" greeted Austin. I simply rolled my eyes.

"What d'ya want, Fitzgerald?" I replied all too boringly.

"Yeah, you probably heard about-"

"I just read it" What now?

"Great! I wanna hire as security guard for the horror attraction!" I can feel his smile through the phon**e**.

It took all of my sanity from yelling 'FUCK NO YOU DAMN ROT!', but I managed to keep it in somehow. Hearing my silence, Austin added.

"I'll pay you 20$ an hour, a-and you can bring a friend if you want..." he trailed off.

20$ an hour?! Is he insane!? Then again, maybe he is, who knows? And surely desperate. About bringing a friend... Well, she would most likely be interested and eager to help.

"Fine" I finally answered. "But it better be fucking worth it."

"Awesome!" he cheered, not minding my swearing. "You'll be coming at 11:30 PM, and since the place isn't too far from where you live, no problem!"

"Well... See ya rot!" I said, hanging the line before he could've say anything else.

Seven fucking hours of boringness later...

I heard a knock on the door. I put down my eighth cup of water on the coffee table and walked to the door to answer. As I opened it, I was greeted by a woman holding a satchel on her right shoulder (which seemed heavy to carry), with a bright genuine smile smeared on her face.

"Kevin-ch**a**n!" she squealed (think of a 14-16 year old Japanese girl).

"Hikari," I started. "You realize you're way too early, we're supposed to go at 11 or so and it's like –what, 3:00 PM?"

Hikari just shrugged her shoulders, a sign that she has nothing else to do.

"Come in..." I sighed, letting her the entryway as she skipped her way in. I finally closed to the door and locked it. Hikari sat on the couch I was sitting on, and when I came to join her, she offered me one of her chocolate chip cookies, which I calmly accepted. That gesture made her smile even brighter, as we started nibbling our cookies.

* * *

Hikari Morizaki, daughter of the deceased Izuru and Mitsuki Morizaki. She's born in **D**ecember 13th 1995, just a few months younger than Kevin, originating from Japan. Her height is under average (5 ft 3 in/160 cm). She has long glossy black hair and bright honey brown eyes, also having a busty chest. The first thing that comes to somebody who just recently met her, is 'kawaii' (or cute in English). She always has a childlike personality, just like Kevin, only more positive and more girly.

Her parents were murdered when Hikari was barely 4 years old back at Tokyo. Kenji Morizaki, her uncle and godfather who also lives in Rivers' Edge, took her in treated the little girl like his own daughter. But even with the affection of her family, she still had hardships in her life. She had a poor English vocabulary (and still does to this day), so kids would pick on her. It was until she was in first grade that she Kevin Schmidt, top rebel of the class. Seeing that they sat on the same table and the fact they always get bullied, the two quickly became best friends and have been ever since.

So basically, Hikari is one of the few people Kevin actually trusts and 'cares' about. At least he's not an asshole with her. She currently lives in the same apartment, as Kevin's neighbor. BACK 2 DA STORY GUYZ!

* * *

Several hours passed as we were chit chatting about random stuff like bunnies. Honestly, I usually feel a bit deranged each time we talk about those 'fluffy' and 'cuddly' creatures. Okay, maybe I'm a bit paranoid, but could never sure, y'know?

Anyway, occasionally Hikari would giggle or jump on her seat. She would even point at things that weren't there and get a bit worked up. I know... she's not the most 'normal' I ever met, other than Austin of course, but she's still better than all of those douche bags back at school, and those no lives hanging out in the bar each night, waiting to get fucked up by a stranger. And in truth, I kind of like her company, always making me feel... happy.

I checked the clock where it read 11:10 PM. I stood up from the couch and went to get my keys, my phone and my wallet, in case for an emergency snack or... something else.

"Hick" she turned her head at my direction, as I was walking towards the door. "Ready?"

She also stood up from her seat and ran to join me at the doorway, with her signature smile plastered in her face.

"Hai!" Hikari responded.

We left the apartment building as we made our way to Fazbear's Fright. I felt that this would be a bit of a breeze for me, and an archive of relics for Hick. I mean what could go wrong now?

_The clock is ticking, _

_There isn't much left for me,_

_What would come is _inevitable_..._


	2. Chapter 1:Breeze of the Nights

Breeze of the Nights

On our way, we went to a convenience store to buy ourselves a midnight snack. I bought a bag of chips while Hick had some S**k**ittles, which she gulped each one. I stared at her, hoping she won't choke on her candy, like last time at the park.

Luckily, she didn't.

It read 11:27 PM on my phone screen and the attraction was just a two blocks away. Good, we came early. As we walked closer, I can hear Hikari giggle a b**i**t, then pointed ahead, where Austin was standing. He gave us a friendly wave, and Hick waved back as I merely looked at the building it front of us.

"Schmidt! Morizaki! Nice to see ya both!" greeted Austin as we walked to him, a smirk on his face. "Been a while, huh?"

Hick nodded and I just ignored him.

"Well.." he started a bit awkwardly. "Huh, I'm gonna leave you guys a message tomorrow night, since I won't be there. Um... All the info will there, so you won't get too lost. Sounds good?"

She nodded again as sign of approval.

Austin grinned then waved as he walked away from us. That creep...

* * *

Austin Fi**t**zgerald, son of Jeremy and Francesca Fitzgerald. This little critter was born in August 14th 1997 (he would be 20 soon). He's also a man in the average (the same height as Kevin, btw). He has long white hair (not old people hair!) past his shoulders, which he sometimes ties it in a ponytail, orange colored eyes and a bit of tan skin (with all the trips he's been to Hawaii). Austin is pretty much a carefree dude, never thinking about the consequences, but s**t**ill a prett**y** good guy. Not much history, except for the fact that he kept on uncovering the unsolved mysteries of the abandoned pizzeria.

Now, as you all see, he's clearly on the right trac**k**s, finding old relics and will be opening the horror attraction on July 2th, in exactly one week's time. Back to the story, chums!

* * *

As we placed our stuff on the desk in front of us, I realized what creepy ass shit was in here. Not much though...

Three toys lined up on the desk, a bear wearing a top and a bow, a duck (ahem chicken) with a bib saying 'Let's Party!', and a blue bunny who had its green eyes looking at particularly nothing. Right in front of Hikari lies a box of what looks like toy-like masks, almost seeming brand new, and a paper plate doll accompanied with a hook. A hook man... There were a few posters on the wall with the same characters that were on the old desk. I was looking at them when Hikari stood up and starting poking the paper on the wall. She was smil**i**ng and giggled a bit like a child.

"Hikari..." I sighed, trying to search for the camera."What are doin-"

I was cut off when we heard a squeak-like sound. Hick turned to me as she was backing away to reveal her finger pressed on the bear's nose. I was a bit taken aback, but soon brought myself my composer.

"Guess they'll be more stuff like that..." I muttered. Hikari then looked around to find a seat close to the vent behind me. She picked it up, placed it to my left to where I was sitting and finally taking laying herself right next to me.

Hikari noticed that I was still looking for that goddamn camera, so she pointed at my right. I glanced at her hand's direction and saw that it was on the wall. I face palmed myself for my stupidity and scowled. How could I be any blinder?! It was right at my face where I can perfectly see it! Hick chuckled a bit at my frus**t**ration. At least somebody's having fun here...

I looked at the time where it read 12:20 AM.

This might take a while. And my beauty sleep- Wait what?! No way I'm resting after that corpse party!

Anyway, after finding out **t**he mechanics of the securit**y** monitor, I motioned at Hikari to check the reboot system in her hand. Everything seems fine. I felt Hick shaking, as if ready to burst out of her seat. She was definitely up for some treasure hunting, as she was looking at me with eager eyes, as if a child begging for some candy. I got the message and held up the monitor.

"You can go" I started. She quickly got up, but I snatched her arm before leaving the room, not too tightly though. She looked at me curious as I continued, only more sternly this time. "But don't go out of the cameras' view, okay?"

Hikari smiled with a happy "Hai" accompanied with, as I let her go. I looked at the window of the hallway where she was running, her footsteps echoing through the building. She paused at a few moments, inspecting what so little decoration was there, 'ohhh's and 'ahhh's escaping her small mouth, as heard from the camera's audio. Eventually, she stopped at CAM 06 where I could see an arcade machine gone static. She tried to reboot it by kicking it to the sides, but failed. That's when I realized there was faulty wiring on the floor, surrounding Hick. I really fucking hope Austin would see to that, those wires could easily catch fire if tripped over. See**m**s that she noticed that too, as she carefully made her way back to the office, watching her every step.

I looked at my phone and saw it was already 6AM. Man, that sure went fast! Hick just enter the office when I was about to call we're leaving. She picked up her stuff and shoot me a cheerful glance. She seemed ready enough. I did the same and we both exited the old pizzeria. While in our way out, I swore I could hear some faint scratching.

_Scrintch, scatch, bunk_

_Scritch, scratch, bunk_

_Scritch , scratch, bunk_

I would believe it could be rats for the scritch and scratches, but nothing could explain the bunk... It's as if something was knocking, or in this case banging, on a wall. Even if it's almost undetectable, I could clearly hear those silent sounds, and it gives me shivers on my spine. I don't think Hikari even acknowledged them.

Anyway we walked back home and went to our own apartment rooms. As soon as I closed the door, I ran to my room and plumped myself on my bed.

At that time, I could care l**e**ss about staying awake. I was exhausted! But if it wasn't for my tiredness, it would have made a terrible mistake.

_I was in the dark again, colder than ever, as I was engulfed by shadows once again. But this time, I wasn't alone... _

_There was a light bulb shining upon 's__**o**__mething' as I heard the same sounds from earlier._

_SCHRITCH, SCRATCH, BUNK!_

_SCHRITCH, SCRATCH, BUNK! _

_SCHRITCH, SCRATCH, BUNK! _

_They were almost deafening, as I felt my heart pounding in my head and thick liquid pouring out of my ears. Simple noises like those are not supposed that LOUD!_

_That's when I noticed I was in a small room, where I was slumped in the darkest corner. I also saw 3 arcade machines all in a row going static, just earlier with Hick. But what horrified me the most, was the 'thing' sitting, or rather twitching and convulsing uncontrollably, across the dark room, where was lit. I soon realized the racket came from 'it'. 'It's damaged appearance made me want to gag my chips out._

_If I was correct, that 'thing' looked most likely robotic (Cathy would call it an animatronic), bunny to be precise. The __**w**__hole 'thing' was tattered and from head to toe, with a dirty yellowish color and gaping holes exposing caging &amp; wires throughout. It was also screeching in a painful and inhuman matter. From what I could say, it's the most macabre looking thing I've ever seen in my whole life. But I noticed red fluids rushing from the rabbit in front of me. _

_Blood. It's surrounded by its own blood..._

_"It's me" I heard someone whisper._

_Suddenly out of nowhere, I felt a hand snatching my face, trying to crush it with brute force. It almost feels as if my eyeballs would either explode upon impact, creating a soup-like substance, or simply pop out from their sockets of my skull. Another hand got a grip on my neck, squeezing all the oxygen I had, as they dug their sharp nails into my skin, piercing it like paper. _

_The agony cursing my dream, along with the deafening screams and scratches, was excruciating torture for me. I was unable to escape their hold. The more I try, the more I choked myself to my doom. But then I felt something wet dripping on my hair, and heard faint sniffling. _

_Tears..?_

_The grip on my face and throat softened, yet still firm. I felt their bodies brushing against me, as if leaning for a hug. Their hair cascading on my face, as the tears were staining my petrified face._

_What's going on? Who is this? I barely noticed the twitching animatronic and placed my attention to the one sobbing on me. Oh god..._

_"I'm sorry.." uttered a silent voice. "I'm sorry I couldn't come back..." More sobbing and sniffling. _

_I shifted my eyes to the 'thing' that was with us. It's dead gaze fixed upon the person imprisoning me in their arms, almost taking pity on them._

_I felt some wet cloth placed on my forehead as finally _woke up.

Just like the night before, I got up and screamed my lungs out when I felt a shaky yet fragile hand on my shoulder. I im**m**ediately calmed and glanced at owner of the hand.

"Kevin-chan!" squealed a voice.

"Hick?..." I muttered weakly.

She gazed at me with a concerned look as she pulled out an empty bucket. I took it without hesitation and puked everything I ate, including some disgusting stomach acid that made me want to throw up even more. Hikari had her nails in her mouth, munching them the entire time. When I put the bucket away, she gave me a glass of water for me to drink. Once I was done, I looked at Hick as she was still chewing on the tip of her hand.

"Hikari" I started in a frail voice, earning her attention. "What time is it?"

She immediately answered, "Nana" (If u have no idea wat it means, it's Japanese for seven)

I knew she meant it was about 7:00 PM (I learned some words in Japanese in our school years) , so we still have 4 hours before leaving for work.

How Hikari got into my apartment? Easy! I made spare keys for her if anything happens. Now knowing they're serving their purpose, I mentally thanked my dad for suggesting the idea.

She then took my hand with both of hers and gave me that 'What happened?' look on her freaked out face. Knowing she would wait patiently for an answer, it serves for nothing hiding the truth. I took a long and steady sigh and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Would it be childish if I told you I had nightmares since yesterday?" I asked, as I laughed dryly. She tilted her head to the side, pondering if it is, given the fact it's me where talking about. Of course... "Well... It started with darkness, nothing but that... then mangl**e**d corpses... my sister and-"

I realized I was raising my voice when Hick slightly squeezed my hand to cool me down. I took a deep breath and continued.

"That was the night before we worked." I sighed.

After a few minutes of explaining, and some vomiting later, I finally got the strength to get up, preparing myself for the night. And of course, Hick was already set for work and made me some coffee to bring at work.

"Ready?" she asked, her face always beaming.

I grabbed my phone and gave Hikari a glance of determination and smirked.

"Ready Freddy."

* * *

_"Hey-hey! Glad you came back for another night! I promise it'll be more interesting this time! We found some new relics over the weekend.-"_

Kind of right about that. As we entered, we noticed a few new props here and there, like that new duck head on the floor... or these new posters on the halls. Good thing Austin recorded all of this shit, otherwise Hick would be asking questions by now. In the meantime, she remained quiet, listening what the recorder has to say. I was simply shifting from camera to camera, checking the place from the office.

_"-And we're out tracking down a new lead, right now. So lemme just update real quick, then you can get to work.-"_

Little did I know, we were gonna be listening for some Austin Radio for hours, yeah right, quick update man... He was a pretty talkative guy once you know him. I wonder why he had t**o** skip yesterday... Meh, no matter!

_"__Like, the attraction in like a week. So we had to make sure everything works, and nothing catches fire!-"_

As if I didn't know that already, I mentally grumbled.

_"-Uh-when the place opens, people will come in at the opposite end of the building, and work their way towards you, then passed you and out the exit."_

Wait what!? I checked CAM3 and noticed there was a "Play Audio" thing that I can press on. As soon as I did, the echo of a 'Hello' was heard through the whole place, specifically the cam I was on. Hikari then jumped of her seat and ran to where CAM3 was. She was a bit disappointed after finding nothing there, and went back to the office.

So that's how I would avoid people, probably how Austin planned-wait... **W**HAT AUSTIN PLANNED?!

_"-Uh-yeah. You've officially become a part of the attraction. Uh-You'll be starring as... The security guard! So not only will you be monitoring the people on the cameras as they pass through, y'know, to make sure no one steals anything or makes out in the corner, but you'll also be a part of the show.-"_

I felt my eye twitch as I glared at the recorder. Me? Part of the show? THIS WASN'T PART OF THE CONTRACT! As I was fuming, Hick was daydreaming her uncle being proud of her and giving a pat on her shoulder. Man... This girl sees pink everywhere, even in this rotting place. I calmed down a bit by drinking my coffee in a thermos mug, still warm from earlier, strangely.

_"-It'll make it feel authentic I think. Uh... Now let me tell you about what's new. We found another set of drawings. Always nice. And a Foxy head Which we think to be authentic, then again it might just be another crappy cosplay, and we found a desk fan, very old school. Metal though. So watch to fingers. Uh-heh-"_

I inspected the fan, where it read in black marker color: 'Mike S. was here'... Did dad work as night guard before? Well, from what I could say from here, he wasn't that much from me in his younger years...

_"-Uh... Right now the place is basically just-you know... Flashing lights, spooky props, uh, I honestly thought we would have more by now, uh, we don't have something really cool by next week,-"_

"Then keep looking!" I exclaimed, startling Hikari, who was still holding the reboot system and almost dropped it.

_"-we may have to suit you up in a furry suit, and make you walk around saying 'Boo'... hehe-" _

FUCK NO! And again, this wasn't part of the contract! I heard Hick squealing in joy. I could clearly imagine her in a white bunny suit, but not me! No thanks!

_"-uh... But, you know, like I said we're trying to track down a good lead right now. Uh, some guy who helped me design one of the buildings says there was like, an extra room that got boarded up or something like that.-"_

I tensed up at the revelation of an 'extra room'. If I was correct, the sounds were most likely coming from there. I can still hear the roaring scratches echoing through my mind, and the faint scritch of that same resonance. That or I really need to see a therapist, if I wanted to...

_"-So, we're gonna take a peek and see what we can find. Uh, for now just get comfortable with the new setup, um... You can check the security cameras over to your right, with a click of that blue button. Uh you can toggle between the hall cams and the vent cams.-" _

"Check" I said out loud.

_"-Uh, then over to your far left, uh, you can flip up your maintenance panel. Y'know use this to reboot any systems that may go offline.-"_

"Uh-huh!" Hikari exclaimed, holding the panel triumphly. She may not know much about machines, but she's not stupid either.

_"-Heh. So, in trying to make the place feel vintage we may have overdone it a bit, hehe... Some of this equipment is barely functional.-"_

I let my head drop on the chair and let out a grumble. So basically, we were given all of this stupid shit that hardly works anymore and seeing some dumb hallucinations. As if my nightmares weren't enough! Yeah, good job Mr. Fitzies! Is it me or was Austin literally talking for hours!? While I was sulking about the news, Hick took out a black marker and wrote 'Hick wuz here!' right next to the other text.

And what about the fire!?

_"-Yeah, I wasn't joking about the fire. Tha-tha-that's a real risk.-"_

"Thank you!" I sighed, exasperated. At least he noticed that!

_"-Uh, the most important thing you want to watch for, is the ventilation. Look this place will give you the spooks, man, and if you let that ventilation go offline, then you'll start seeing crazy stuff some crazy stuff, man.-"_

"Yay! More spooks!" I cheered sarcastically, earning a playful shove from Hikari, who was staring at the door vent (or whatever it's called) right at the back of my chair. I seriously hadn't notice that... I moved away from it, hoping nobody would get me from behind.

_"-Keep that air flowin'. Okay, keep an eye on things, and we'll try to have something new for tomorrow night," _And then the recorded message ended.

Wow, not even a goodbye... We just sat there until I checked the time on my phone, where it read 4:15AM. Heh, so I was right when I said he was talking for hours.

"I don't think I what something new..." I finally said, breaking the silence of the room.

It's true. Those bloody scenes were still stuck in my mind like cement and I can almost feel the same agony from last time. I then felt something leaning on my shoulder. Hikari was sleeping soundly on my side, also emitting small snores once in a while. She must be tired from Austin's 'explanation'. For the rest of the shift, I checked the cameras when I stumbled upon something odd. In CAM10, instead of a bear on the poster, there was a seemingly golden bunny. I gulped, it's probably one of those damn hallucinations Fitzgerald was talking about... Right?...

Before I can process my next though, the alarm went off, signaling it's 6AM. Hick fluttered her eyes open, and getting up from her sleep. She let out a tired yawn while grabbing her bag and nudging my arm meaning she was ready to go.

As were heading for the exit, we heard some faint static, coming from one of the rooms. Hikari pulled my sleeve at the direction of the noise. I let her lead us through the hallway (I recognized we were at where CAM5 is supposed to be), and we saw the cause of the static.

The arcade machine...

"Nani?..." Hick muttered, stunned at what laid in the far end. I too, was taken aback.

She then broke into a run and I dashed after her while shouting 'Wait!', until we arrived at our destination. As soon as we did, the machine looked like it was loading and suddenly there popped three 8-bit animals (a duck/chicken, a bear and a rabbit), all standing on a stage. Hikari, who was right in front of the screen while I was behind her, was taken by curiosity and started controlling the bear on the scrapped screen of the device. She was then following a purple bear and said in the text below 'Follow Me'. She followed it until she reached at an entry way where it says 'Error'. Hick's sprite was moving to the next room, but without any warning, a purple sprite sprinted to it and dismantled it. The screen went static and turned itself off as if nothing ever happened.

We looked at each other, both equally astonished. We walked back home and we slept in our own bed.

This time, I was ready what was coming next...

_I am still looking for you._

_Little Brother._

_The only thing I remember... _

_Is my agony._

**I decided publishing the prologue and the first chapter the same day, cause... WHY NOT?! It'll give you a piece of mind of what the story is talking about. So expect some more chapters to come!**

**As always, enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 2:Targeted

**Hey guyz! It's been two weeks or so and if you have noticed, there are no grammar errors! Thanks to my beloved friend that I won't reveal to you! And trust me, this chapter had alot more mistakes than I anticipated for.**

**So if you didn't check my profile (which I'm a 1000% sure anybody did...), FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon. I only own OC's, art and the plot of this story.**

**So as always, enjoy!**

Targeted

What I didn't expect was that nothing. No thunderous banging sounds, no mangled bodies, not a blood splat... It was calm, dreamless slumber. So basically, I almost shit my pants for no reason! Well, maybe not, but nobody would like to dream up that havoc...

But I ended waking up on the floor and with a throbbing pain, since I fell from my stupid hamac-like bed (Don't ask, we're in 2017 after all!), head first. Yeah, good job me... I looked at my nightstand where it read 10:45PM. Shit! We're gonna be late! I quickly changed in my pajamas for my hoodie and jeans, and ran to the kitchen. I made my coffee and grabbed my phone and wallet with a second thought.

I dashed out of my apartment, heading for Hikari's door, which was next to mine. I banged on the door, almost breaking it.

"HURRY THE FUCK UP HICK! IT'S 11PM! WE'RE GONNA BE FUCKING LATE!" I yelled, hoping that she would hurry up.

I then spotted two girls across the hallway, looking at me as if I went fucking crazy. I huffed and banged on the door one more time before glaring daggers at them. When I'm angry and desperate, I worse than a rampaging bull.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?! YOU BITCHASS WHORES!?" I screeched, throwing all of my rage at them.

The two women didn't even have time to feel offended. My piercing blue eyes are enough to scare the fuck out of them. Even their legs were trembling. They felt so intimidated that they dropped their hand bags and fled to the stairs. Good! Now with that out of the way...

I took the spare keys in my pocket and unlocked the door. Yep, Hikari also borrowed me some extras, they come in handy. I pushed myself through the door and made my way to Hick's room, while yelling/complaining about how late we are. As I opened the door to her room, I was met with a still naked Hikari, who was about to put on her panties (wut?). We stared at each other for a few seconds until she finally covered herself while I scurried behind the door, banging my nose in the process.

I heard Hick repeating the word 'Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai!' like, I don't know... maybe at least a dozen of times, as she was quickly dressing up in her everyday blue t-shirt and jean shorts. She went out of the room and came back with her satchel and an ice-pack. I pushed the door out of my face and took the ice that was on her hand just a few moments ago, and placed it on my forehead.

After a few minutes of calming down, I gave her back the now melted ice and broke the silence.

"What the hell took you so long?" I muttered calmly, still clutching to my nose. She gazed down at the floor and looked as if she was about to cry.

"Kenji?" I sighed. She answered me with a slow nod.

Her uncle, Kenji, was diagnosed with heart cancer about a few months ago. Chances for him to live are pretty low. Hick would usually come visit at the hospital at least once a week and silently cry about it. She was sad to see another member of her family slowly slipping away. In all honesty, I know her pain very well.

My mother was also a victim of disease, lung cancer. Mom used to be one of those non-drug smokers, but eventually had too much. She died when I was just 9 years old. She was a kind-hearted woman, who would usually help me and Cathy whenever we needed support. I remember when Hick wasn't there and I was alone, Mom would always try to console me, giving me a peck on the forehead and a big bear hug.

When she passed away, Cathy would play her role as my elder, yet annoying sister. She would constantly ask me questions like 'How was your day?' or 'Did you brush your teeth?', and frankly, it was getting on my nerves, but I didn't bother telling her that. It didn't last very long though... The last time I ever saw her was when we had this pointless fight, when Cathy wanted to visit the old pizzeria while I tried to convince her not to.

_"I'm going!" she shouted, trying to intimidate me with her harsh tone._

_"Fine!" I finally grumbled, calming down a bit. "But you better come back, or else Dad's gonna get ya grounded."_

_She too, took a few breaths, and smirked. "Of course I'm coming back! I won't be there for long. Probably just a couple of hours, but back ASAP. It's a promise, lil' bro!" She pulled out her pinkie and gave me a wink._

_Cathy never broke her promises, and always kept them. So..._

_"What the heck!" I exclaimed, tugging my finger with hers and crossed our hearts. That's when Hikari barged in._

_"Cookies are ready!" she cheered out, a blotch of chocolate on her face._

_Cathy turned at her and put her hands on her hips. "Hick, did you eat the cookie dough again?" she asked in a mischievous tone, raising an eyebrow in the process._

_Hikari quickly shook her head, but I playfully scoffed out a laugh, totally not believing her. We all went downstairs and ate some cookies, Cathy taking some with her, before she finally left for the door, a smile on her face._

That was almost 10 years ago, and in about 4 days, exactly when Fazbear's Fright will open, will be the anniversary of her disappearance. I think that Austin decided to make this project in homage for Catherine.

_But she promised..._

Speaking of which, I checked my phone for the time and it read 11:10PM.

"H*LY MOTHERFUCKIN' SHIT! HICK! WE GOTTA FUCKIN' RUN!" I grabbed Hikari's hand and ran out the door, locking it after of course, sprinting our way towards our workplace, unaware of what was coming coming next...

* * *

Turns out we managed to arrive about 5 minutes before midnight.

As we placed our stuff on the desk, I felt that something was slightly... off. Hick seems to notice it too, as she whimpered at the eeriness of the building. That's when we heard footsteps echoing through the halls. Strange... I thought there was nothing else in the attraction, unless Austin 'forgot' . I took out the monitor from the right side, while Hikari lifted the reboot system to the left. Then I pressed the 'on' button of the recording device.

_"Hey man, okay, I have some awesome news for you! First of all, we found some vintage audio training cassettes! Dude, these are like, prehistoric!-"_

Prehistoric my ass! Did this guy even take history classes!? Then again, I guess those cassettes might be pretty old... If Austin plays these during our shift, I'm gonna...

_"-I think they were like, training tapes for like, other employees or something like that so, I thought we could, like, have them playing, like, over the speakers as people walk through the attraction.-"_

Like, Like, LIKE! Is 'like' his favorite word or something? He said it like a million times over! I put my hand on my face before moving on.

_"Dude, that makes this feel legit man. But I have an even better surprise for you and you're not gonna believe this-"_

What? Ventilation error? Thanks, but Hick's already working on that and we don't really appreciate it! I took a large gulp of my coffee as I looked at CAM8-

_"-we found one. A REAL one.-"_

I spit out my drink and my blue orbs widen, as not only he said that, but also what I saw.

"MOTHERFUCKING SON OF A BITCH!"

That fucking bunny from before, standing right in the center of the hallway, staring at nothing. The light from the back making it even creepier. Hikari went and turned to my side, wondering why I coughed out my coffee. As she saw the abomination there, she gasped, and before she could answer, the screen went static.

The rabbit... It's gone...

_"-Uh-oh-uh gotta go man-uh, well-well look, i-it's in there somewhere, I'm-I'm pretty sure you'll see it. Okay, I'll leave you with some of this great audio that I found! Talk to you later!"_

I glanced at Hikari, my face full of shock. She also looked at me. A real one... A real nightmare...

3... 2... 1...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

As anybody would expect, we both screamed like idiots and panicking. After a few seconds of calming down, the ventilation system went off.

"Okay," I started, taking a gulp of air. "I'll be checking the cameras, while you keep an eye, or rather both eyes, on the reboot system. Got it?"

She nodded without hesitation, a determined look on her face. I flipped to CAM07 as I bended to get my coffee, that I dropped on the floor... and guess what? There was a charred face of a boy, staring directly at me with its black hollow eye sockets. I lowered my camera and found the same kid standing in the middle of the room, only that its irises that I could see before, were glowing with an eerie white. Then without any warning whatsoever, it pounced on me.

"SSSSCCCRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAACCCCHHHH!"

* * *

It was already 5:00AM, and I wanna get the fuck out of this hell hole!

I had a few jumpscares, with the ventilation malfunctioning each hour. I even almost fainted at one instance. That little brat, always on my toes! He gotten so annoying, I even got a new name for him. Bitchass Billy! Suits him well! Lucky for me, Hick automatically rebooted the system, including the camera and audio systems. What I find weird is that she seems unaffected by the lack of oxygen, nor the hallucinations of BB, or anything else.

She was perfectly calm...

Each times I would scream or spill my drink, she would either reboot the ventilation, or simply stare at the window. And I'm not saying just a quick glance, I mean like stare at the glass as if she was ready to pounce on it. It was really creepy, mainly because Hikari never acted this way, from what I know of course. She would usually try to cheer me up or just plain old funny and goofy. Now it's like she was some dead soul watching over something that might not be there. Maybe she's also hallucinating? Like me? Even if I'm not aware of it, in bottom of my mind, I hope she's only imagining things too.

But the thing that pondered my mind the most, was the fact that Austin ended the call so quickly. In typical circumstances, he would usually end a conversation for something urgent, or when he's chased by bullies, which happened a lot when Fitzgerald went to school. I mean, if knew him better, he wouldn't give a shit about anything else except for his project, the Horror Attraction. He would've give every detail about what we needed to know. What could have been so important in his schedule to end the call before he was able to conclude? And why did Austin sound so... stressed? For some reason, I was kind of concerned about his well-being. Then again I might just be jumping in conclusions no reason.

Anyway, we were able to hear the audio files that Fitzies left us, despite all of my screaming and a big rotten animatronic trying to get in the office and god knows what it would do. I was able to lure it away with the audio sound, which luckily Hikari didn't follow this time. The spooky 'hello's and laughter getting to my nerves, making me feel more annoyed than terrified.

_"Uh, hello! Hello hello! Uh, welcome to your new career as a performer/entertainer for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, these tapes will provide you with much needed information on how to handle/climb into/climb out of mascot costumes.-"_

I raised an eyebrow, as it caught my attention. Mascots? Costumes? I heard that the pizzeria was famous for its animatronic characters, that I think are the creepiest things in the whole legend. But I never heard about _wearable _mascots. Is it something I missed, somehow? I felt Hick nudging my arm, trying to bring me back into reality as I was staring at nothing. We continued listening, as we kept a watch on our devices.

_"-Right now we have __2__ specially designed suits that double as both animatronics and suits. So please pay close attention while learning how to operate these suits as accidents/injuries/death/irreparable and grotesque maiming can occur.-"_

"I'm listening." I murmured, as Hikari whimpered and tugged onto my coffee thermos, as if clinging it for life. I chuckled a bit, at least Hick is back to her own self, for now...

_"-First and most discussed is how to operate the mascots while in animatronic form. For ease of operation, the animatronics are set to turn and walk towards they hear which is an easy and hands-free approach to making sure the animatronics stay where the children are for maximum entertainment/crowd-pleasing value.-"_

I switched to CAM10, the furthest camera of the building, and played the audio sound. That creepy kid's voice still unsettles me thought... A few moments after, while wasn't looking and sipping my coffee, the animatronic was peeking right at the cam, taking me by surprise. So there's more about this dickhead, huh?

"Geez..." I muttered, switching the camera again.

_"-To change the animatronics to suit mode, insert and turn firmly the __hANd cRanK__ provided by the manufacturer. Turning will __rEcOIl and cOMprESs __ the animatronic parts around the sides of the suit providing room to climb inside.-"_

Is the recording system buzzing again? I thought heard loud static when the guy mentioned 'hand crank' and 'recoil and compress'. Maybe I'm just over thinking things... I can't help but feel a chill down my spine, though.

_"-Please make sure the spring locks are fastened tight to ensure the animatronic devices remain safe. We will cover this in more detail in tomorrow's session. Remember to smile, you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."_

"Finally, that shit's over..." I grumbled, drinking the last drops of my coffee. Hick just gave me a playful glare.

"Remember to smile, Kevin-chan!" she said cheerfully, as she fixed the ventilation system for the 10th time.

And with that, the alarm went off, meaning it's 6AM. Wait, the shift is over... so that means-

"WE SURVIVED DA NIGHT!" I shouted, jumping out of my chair and raising my arms into the air. "WHOOOOO! HOWDCHA THINK ABOUT THAT BIOTCH!"

I was obviously referring to the golden animatronic hiding in the building. Hikari stared at me as if I was in drugs or something (because you are!).

"Hey! At least I'm not dancing Gangnam Style!" I exclaimed.

We packed our stuff ready to go to the exit, when we heard the same static from yesterday. Weird, thought it was broken...

Hick was about to drag me to where the noise was coming from, but I refrained her before she could.

"Hick, are you fucking nuts?! That bunny might still be in each and every corner somewhere!" I said holding her wrist tightly.

As soon as I let go, she took a broken pipe from the wall and motioned to me to follow her. I sighed and proceeded to walk beside her. When we were still at school, Hikari took baseball lessons and was among the best in the team. So if something comes at us, I can trust her and her pipe.

We walked into the room where there was the same arcade machine that Hick used the night before. Like last time, she was in the front and I was in the back, both looking at the screen and behind.

I won't go into details again, since the exact same thing happened, except she played as the blue bunny instead. He was sadly also destroyed by the purple guy, its remains lying next to the bear's dismantled parts. Then the screen when static again, the machine just turned off at once.

Now with that shit over for night, after we came back to our apartment... Screw it! I'm calling Austin Fucksgerald (sorry '^-^) and quitting this suicide job! I waited a few moments before being greeted with the recording answer voice. What?! I repeated this action at least 20 times over the last 8 minutes. Why the hell wouldn't he answer!? Then that thought came back to me, what if something happened to him? Meh, I shouldn't worry about that now...

The first thing I would do after waking up, I'll do some Google searching about the old pizzeria. I'll try to find what Cathy wanted to know, maybe the rumors would help me a bit with my job. And with that, I plumped myself onto my hamac bed and slept on the spot, preparing myself for a good night rest.

_I've been stuck here for so long,_

_I don't even remember how fresh air smells like..._

_I didn't mean to scare you,_

_Or to hurt you._

_I just wanted to let you know,_

_That I'm still in town..._

_..._

_By the way,_

_I doubt you'll find your friend... Whole._

_If you know what I mean..._


	4. Chapter 3:Haunted

**Hey guyz! Here's another chapter for you all! This is a bit of a filler chapter, but it'll bring vital clues to the story. And you might get a special surprise by the end! So as always...**

**Enjoy!**

Haunted

Hik**a**ri's P.O.V.

If there was one thing she was certain of, it's that Fazbear's Fright is a dead man's graveyard. She didn't know why, but the moment she laid eyes on the bunny animatronic, she knew there was something paranormal about it. And it's not just on pure instincts, it's as if Hikari _sensed_ it. But that wasn't the only thing she saw. There were ghosts, REAL ghosts that only she was able to see, however that was the least of her concerns right now.

She was always bullied at school because she said she could see ghosts. The **k**ids and teachers claimed she must've had schizophrenia, and left her aside.

'I know I'm not just imagining it! I just know it!' she thought, as she placed her papers on her table. She didn't know if Kevin-chan would ever believe her... But of course he'd believe Hikari! They're friends, right?

"Right...?" she asked herself, slowly crunching the white sheets under her twitching fingers. She was judged only because she said she could see things that don't exist... Everyone ignored her, left her all alone... Her eyes started watering at the thought of that.

That's when dear Kevin-ch**a**n came for her, he was alone too. He was the first to lend a hand to her, to be Hikari's friend... She gazed at the window right next to her, amber eyes gleaming and a smile beaming on her tear-stroked face. The memory was still fresh like it was yesterday...

The first days of happiness...

_"Hikari? More like 'Hickory Dock'!" shouted one of the kids. "Yeah! What a dumb name!" yelled another one. "And ghosts? That's only for babies!"_

_It was lunch time, and everyone was eating in the classroom. It was the first day of school and nobody showed mercy for poor little Hikari. She sat at the corner away from the other childre__**n**__, staring at the wall as she ate her sushi Kenji packed for her. The 3 boys and 2 girls, apparently the popular kids, decided to be mean to Hikari, since her name was stupid and the girl herself was creepy._

_"Onigaen... Yame te! (Please... stop!)" she sobbed, backing away to the wall, where the gang cornered her._

_The first kid only smirked at this, happy about the results._

_"Oh, what's that? I don't speak _crap_anese!" he shouted, the others laughing. _

_Hikari only sobbed even more, covering her red eyes with her hands. And then, as if an angel sent from heaven to rescue her (okay, maybe not an angel), a voice came booming from the other side of the class._

_"Would you rots shut the hell up already?!" yelled a boy, his arms and legs crossed on the desk in front of him. Everybody gasped when he said the 'H' word, except for the one who was taunting Hikari._

_"Ya got a big mouth, ya little punk!" the bully replied, cracking his knuckles together. _

_"The name's Kevin, you douchbag." The boy said, waving his hand up and down, a clear sigh he wasn't intimidated._

_The bully was fuming now, and Kevin got up and went in front of Hikari. She was shocked, no one __**e**__ver stood up like that for her, not even in kindergarten. For the first time since she moved at River's Edge, a smile making its way to her face. It soon faded when Kevin glared at her, but what he said after surprised her even more._

_"Just let Hikari go. She didn't do shit... In fact, __you__ smell like shit." He pointed to the bully who had rage filled eyes. Without warning, he stampeded his way towards Kevin, but the latter was faster. Kevin raised his fist and slammed it across the bully's jaw. A sickening crack soon followed. _

_The injured kid tried to scream, but instead a gurgling sound came out of his mouth and a small trail of blood came right after. He was silently crying tears of agony as his friends dragged him out of the class, to the infirmary._

_Once they were gone, Kevin held out a hand to Hikari and giving her a smirk, taking her aback._

_"We gotta stick together in these hard times. They won't give us a second chance." he said, hoisting the little girl back up. He turned to walk before adding. "By the way, I think 'Hikari' suits you well!"_

_Wow, not even an introduction. But she smiled anyway and followed suit, happy to finally make a friend..._

After the incident, Kevin-chan and Hikari were, of course, in detention. But they didn't mind though, that bully deserved a good punch on the face anyway. It's not like he only targeted those two...

It's 3PM, and she wondered how Kevin-chan took all of this. He looked pretty shaken up, and she seems to know why... These are hard times, and they have to stick together. And Oji-san won't last long, he's going to die and will only have her friend as support. Because they're _friends_...

Right...?

She picked a picture of both her and the blue-eyed boy as teenagers at the park from her nightstand.

'I'll protect you, dear **K**evin-chan... no matter the cost... just to be with you...'

* * *

_Kevin's P.O.V._

_I opened my eyes to see I wasn't lying on my bed anymore, but rather on cold, hard cement. I muttered curses as I got up, trying to adjust my aching back until I heard an easing crack. Damn... That's what happens when we lie on rocks. Well, that's how I like to call them... Cuz they are!_

_Anyway, I took a look at my surroundings, and I recognized the place right away. I was at River's Edge dumpster, and the smell was putrid as ever, but I smelled some worse..._

_All I know is that almost nobody went there for the past 15 years, and that houses a hole on the side of a small hill of garbage, that leads to the sewers._

_I inspected the piles of who knows what, seeing that there was a few small, but clearly visible red dots. I raised my hand to touch it, but it just went through as I tried making contact. Great..._

_Then I heard some faint movement, as if a person was dragging something hard and heavy, with the stench of fresh blood in the air. I walked to where noise was coming from... Then it stopped, and I saw a disturbing sight._

_There was a boy, probably around the age of 13, one I couldn't recognize because a black sh__**a**__dow covered his face. I couldn't distinguish his hair either, for it was also hidden in darkness. Right in front of him was a broken down animatronic cat, sprawled on the ground. It had the shape of a female, deep purple fur and a few holes on it along with some wires sticking out of them. Part of its face was scratched over and had hollow eyes sockets. Then it began to move and tried to stand up. I jumped back in response. _

_What unsettled me the most was when the boy started talking, in a demonic voice that echoed through the dumpster._

_"I see you're finally awake" he said, as I could hear the smirk from his intimidating tone. "Don't worry, this won't last long..." He walked behind the robot that was wobbling on its shaky legs._

_"It'll only be a few minutes of agonizing torture." the boy said, as he slowly pulled a hidden hand crank on the cat's back._

_And with that, I heard some spring locks loosen, just enough time for the animatronic to mumble in a equally eerie voice "Huh? What the-", before a loud sickening crack and gash, accompanied with a painful and muffled yowl._

_"HHHIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"_

_It twitched u__**n**__controllably as blood splattered from every corner of its body. It opened its wide bloodshot eyes that glowed in a unnatural green as it shed cascading tears before closing them tightly._

_WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON!?_

_"S-someone! UUUGH! HEL- GAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" it yelled in agony, as the animatronic fell on its knees, stumbling on trash along the way. It held its head and continued screaming its lungs out. _

_Oh shit, somebody is in that suit! It's the only way to explain their ear-piercing screeches. And they're actually dying! _

_You know that feeling when you see somebody meeting their terrible demise, and you couldn't do anything save them? I know, very out of character of me, but that's exactly how I felt. Seeing I could only go through stuff and unable to touch anything but the hard surface, watching this horrible scenario was the only thing I was here for._

_There was no other explanation for it... _

_Right now, I could see their guts __**a**__nd blood all over the floor around them. They were barely even moving anymore, only some wheezing and gasping escaping from the suit, other than the disgusting mess. The boy just stood there all this time, not moving at all. Then he gave a small kick at the poor victim before they finally fell to the ground, head first, and silent. I understood then that the person trapped in the suit was long gone... At least they won't have to suffer anymore, that was beyond what I could bare._

_And for the first time ever, I felt sympathy and even sorrow for somebody I didn't even know. I felt my eyes water a bit, as the last drips of blood flooded out of the robotic cat. This is one of the rare times I ever get emotional like this, even if no tears are spilled. _

_"Pathetic..." the boy muttered, and __**g**__runted soon after. "The Prototype failed."_

_Prototype? What the hell is he talking about? Before I could even analyse the question, he dragged the bloody corpse, or rather what was left, inside the cat suit, and threw it into the hole, followed by a loud splash from below. It must of certainly landed in the murky waters of those damn sewers, never to be seen again. All the evidence of a murder washed away under my very feet..._

_The perfect crime was unfolded right in front of my eyes..._

I woke up in a jolt of adrenaline, my blue eyes jolted open immediately after. I placed a hand on my chest, feeling my heart beating rapidly.

What hell kind of nightmare was THAT!?

Great! Just great! Now it's gonna haunt me for weeks! Wait, what was I gonna do again? Oh yeah! Internet research! I'm not gonna ignore myself this time, cuz each time I say I'm going to do something... I 'forget', like Austin does (*cough* yup).

So anyway, I got out of bed, turned on my laptop and got myself some afternoon coffee. I came back to my seat and searched in Google, typing _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_. I don't exactly know why I'm doing this, really. Cathy liked to talk about that pl**a**ce and its rumors, and people sure do wanna know about it. I never really believed in that kind of stuff, but since I'm working in a real haunted attraction, I decided that I should just give it a shot.

I eventually found this website, that of course Fitzgerald created, that showed both interesting yet wicked information.

A child was found dead, strangled to death to be exact, near the first location, which back then was called Fredbear's Family Diner. That restaurant was shut down after the incident, and moved somewhere else in town. The deceased child's mother committed suicide upon learning of her son's death. Years later, the second location was abandoned for unknown reasons, and the pizzeria had once again a grand reopening. But in that same year, there was the Bite of '87, when this girl by the name of Omega Lark had her frontal lobe bitten off during a birthday party, in which she luckily survived. Okay, maybe Austin exaggerated in that part, probably just heavily damaged, but not completely removed, though. He just likes adding detail. There was also the Missing Children Incident that happened right after the Bite. As the title says it, 5 children went missing that had to do with the pizzeria, and were never found. Austin theorized there was probably a sixth child, but was missing a few days before the incident. Either way, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was once again shut down, and for the third time moved to another part of River's Edge, only this time closer to our home. It's worth mentioning that every security guard there went either missing, had quit the job, or just got down right fired. After co**m**plaints from parents of the place, it was shut down, permanently. That building was left to rot until Fitzies decided to work on a project for a horror attraction, in homage of the missing children and my sister Catherine, who would have joined if she was still around.

About the animatronics - that kind of creeped me out a bit -, they are one of the vital key parts of the mystery, according to Austin's website. Back at Fredbear's Diner, there were two animatronics, both robots and wearable suits. A bear and a rabbit to be precise, both yellow/golden whatever you'll call it. Fredbear himself and Spring Bonnie, created to entertain children at the family diner. But since Spring Bonnie was poorly designed as a costume, they locked him away in the storage/safe room. The employees then named him the 'Springtrap', as it was a literal waking trap. Why did Austin refer the animatronic as a 'he'? Sounds more like a girl name if you ask me...As I was saying, the classic suits were retired after they moved to the second location. Then there they were four new animatronics, Freddy Fazbear, the bear that took Fredbear's place, Bonnie the Bunny, who also took Spring Bonnie's role, and two new ones, Chica the Chicken and Foxy the Pirate Fox. Weird names honestly, and that was a chicken?! Great! Now my dreams of eating KFC are ruined! Well, not much information about that place other that moving again, as I said earlier. When there was the grand reopening, new animatronics were made, and the old ones were screwed up, even mentioning that bunny dude losing his face. There was also this one 'bot that was supposed to be Foxy's counterpart, but was torn apart by the children, so the employees called it the Mangle, for its mangled state and that it was then used as a 'tear-apart-then-put-back-together' toy. Geez, kids can be brats these days, even before I was even born! Well, Hick and I had to deal with little fuckers at our h**e**els, too.

The rest was about Austin's father, Jeremy Fitzgerald, working there, saying that the animatronics were after him to 'stuff 'em into a suit'. In the comment section, people were spamming that he just had mental issues, or that the robots were in fact haunted. Either way, that part gave me the spooks, but that was nothing compared to what was written next... When the Bite of '87 occurred, Austin speculated that it was one of the new designs that caused it, since they were scrapped after. However, they kept the old ones, in hopes of one day using them again. That's not all... When the company moved to the third location, parents were complaining about the smell coming from the animatronics. There were even reports of blood and mucus coming out their mouths and eye-sockets. Pretty disgusting, I should add. I forgot to add that at some point, Mike Schmidt, my dad, worked there as a night guard, in the year 1993. Weird, why didn't dad ever mention this? That also explains the scribbles on the fan... Blah blah blah, all that good stuff.

And now, almost 30 years later, Fazbear's Fright is on the move. Apparently, that bunny dude is actually Spring Bonnie, or should I say, Springtrap. Fan-fucking-tastic... and with that macabre look, doesn't make the job easier.

Since there was nothing else to see, I went back to the page to see Austin's latest updates. There was new content at least at each 24 hours, around 12PM to 2PM. The last one was posted yestesday, and it's about the new animatronic. There was nothing new after that, which I found quite suspicious. I checked the corner of my laptop screen where it said 6PM. Looks like I should meet up with Hick soon...

As I put on my hoodie, I failed to notice my coffee slowly moving at the edge of my desk.

* * *

?'s P.O.V.

How long has it been... since the last time I ever saw daylight?

When did I lose... track of time?

Why... was I even dumped here... in the sewers?

Did I... deserve this? To die an agonizing death? To get almost all of my memories erased? To not even remember my name?

Is this... what death feels like?

I only know that I was dropped here in this godforsaken labyrinth, and that I'm being chased by 'Soul Reaper'. I know every corner of this place, but I'm only able to run from him. I don't want my soul harvested, I still have much to do!

So far, one of my two options was to contact one of my close family members. Turns out I had to hurt him in the process. I didn't want to...

He's the one I had to keep a promise to...

There's only one thing to do now. Find a ladder and climb up to the surface.

Oh shit! That fucker's still on my tracks! Gotta find the exit fast!

Turn right.

Turn right again.

Turn right once more.

Yes, I know I'm going in circles! It's been a while since I last saw a ladder!

Turn left.

Go straight up ahead.

Crap! Murky water. Meh, not the first time I swam in trash. I backed away a bit, before throwing my metallic body in the dark waters. I swam across the sewers, trying to find a way out. Let's see

Swim to the left.

Swim to the right.

Swim to the- LADDER!

I jumped out of the stream and ran to the exit.

YAY! My out of this ditch, bitches!

I then pushed off the lid over me, and emerged from the hole I came from. Strange, it's awfully quiet here... I closed the lid before walking around the new place. It looks pretty damn spooky, with decoration all around and the smell of rotten flesh instead of leftovers. Seriously, you don't wanna know what's under your feet.

Just as I was about to turn at another corner, I heard heavy footsteps, similar to my own, coming from behind me.

"We-e-ell, well, w-w-w-w-w-well! Looks l-l-l-l-l-ike we ha-a-a-a-a-ave a ne-ne-new member-r-r-r-r-r!" boomed a glitched out voice.

I was petrified at this point. I turned around to see a tall figure, almost 2 feet taller than me, with two piercing silvery eyes, and a permanent grin on its face.

Oh shit...

_Beware of death... You never know when it'll hit you... _


	5. Chapter 4:Something from the sewers

**Hey guyz! Sorry for not updating... Let's just say I had slight lack of motivation... yeah, not a real excuse isn't it...?**

**Well I have good news and bad news! The good news is, this story is waaaaaay far from over, I would say we're still in the introduction arc. The bad news is, I don't know what to write in the middle. I was thinking about putting a bit of FNAF 4 in it, but it's gonna release in FIVE FREAKING MONTHS!**

**So I'll tell you guyz when I 'll need more ideas. Hell, you can start spilling some right now!**

**Enjoy!**

Something from the sewers

"Shit... Why you!?" I shrieked.

I didn't even hesitate a second before dashing through the hallway, as the creature behind me followed me at my heels. It kept gurgling and growling in a unnatural way, as it tried reaching me with its bulky hands/fingers and even came close to bite my tail off.

I eventuall**y** came to a dead end, in which there was an exit right across the hallway I was in. I then ran to the door, trying to bust it open, but with no luck. No matter how much brute force I mustered, it just wouldn't freakin' budge!

"Dammit!" I cursed, as I was rattling the door. Still wasn't opening...

I scanned the room, until I eventually found an air vent that's big enough for me to crawl inside. I heard a loud screech coming from the corner behind, signaling me that 'it' was only a few feet away from me. I quickly jumped into the vent, but I was pulled out by the large rabbit. It had a tight grip on my tail, and it hurt like hell!

I fell on the fl**o**or with a 'thump', as 'it' jumped at me, hands first. I wasn't quick enough to move out of the way, and the monstrosity on top of me started biting my hand - err paw – and punching my face. I felt the right side of my face crumbling away each time my opponent struck me with strength beyond mine.

I had enough! If this thing wants a fight, it's gonna get one!

I gave it a powerful kick on the abdomen, and it flew backwards as I jumped back up on my two metallic feet. It stood up as well, and I could see slobber trickling down its mouth. Wait, that guy's drooling? And I thought it was all machine!

Well then, I'll teach this fucker a lesson, for wrecking half of my damn face!

I sprinted towards the robotic fiend, but instead of punching it on the jaw as some would expect, I bent down and kicked it between the legs.

I then heard a pained screech as my foe fell to its knees and grabbed the area I punched it on.

"YEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! THAT WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU FUCK WITH ME MOTHAFUC**K**AAAAA!" I yelled, raising my hands in victory as I started dancing.

Yeah! It's been a while since I kicked a guy's ass! The feeling's soooooo good!

"Bitch..." I heard the animatronic mutter, as dark matter shrouded it.

I stopped my little fiasco as I watched the shadows slowly dissipate and reveal a young man in the same position that the creature was before.

He had long messy dark blond hair and silver eyes that showed insanity but also a tad bit of sorrow. He was wearing a yellow/green and black tattered waiter suit &amp; dark pants. He was heavily damaged from head to toe, with wires sticking out of the many holes on his scarred body as well.

_Geez, he's in a worse than I am!_ I thought. That's when I noticed yellow rabbit ears and a stumpy tail popping up. Yup, he's bunny dude...

"H**a**! Now she'll never catch me!" he yelled in triumph, as he stood up with a stupid grin on his face.

Umm... was he thinking that he's invisible or something? Either he was stupid, or he had BIG mental issues... (you're probably right there CX)

He proudly walked through the wall as I watched him go, dumbfounded. (Yes, they can walk through walls, but ONLY that) _What's with this guy?!_ I told myself. First he tosses me like trash, then we played a match of Mortal Kombat and now he acts all tough like he won a trophy or so, thinking nobody's watching him!

I ran through the wall as well, as **I** transformed into my human/ghost form and followed Mr. Bunnyearsandstumpytail down a hallway. He had no time to check his surroundings before I charged right at him and soon cornered him. (FALCON KICK!)

He screeched, clear shock all over his face. "WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"Shut up, hobo." I said sternly, as I clutched the handle of the pipe tightly. Yes, I brought it with me. "Who the hell are you?"

"Who the hell are you?!" he exclaimed, glaring daggers at me.

"I asked you first!" I said, getting more frustrated by the mere second. I was the one asking questions anyway!

"I asked you second-! OW!" I bunked him on the head this time. This guy is really getting on my nerves... He held his head while moaning in pain.

"Answer the freakin' question!" I said, holding the pipe high in the air, in case I'd need to use it again. "Who. The. Hell. ARE. YOU?!"

"Springtrap. Now chill the hell down, okay!? Just put the fucking pipe down!" he replied, backing away.

I hesitantly dropped my only weapon, letting my guard down, when suddenly I was pinned to the wall, the towering form of Springtrap holding me back, a wicked grin on his lips spreading through his scratch marked cheeks. Now I realized how tall he was compared to me; I'm 5 ft 7 (170cm) and he's was like 8 inches taller than me!

I should've known something like this would happen... He's worse than Soul Reaper!

"N-n-n-now it's-s-s y-your tur-rn, _kitten_. W-w-w-w-who a-a-are yo-o-o-o-o-ou?" his voice glitched out, as he brought his head down to my ear level, and I felt his breath. (Talk about creepy 0_0)

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!?" I screamed out, thrashing and turning under the maniac's grasp, who was still giving me that damn grin.

He pushed the pipe away with his foot, as I tried to reach it with my own.

I'm screwed...

Spring-TRAP, huh?

"Dic**k**head..." I muttered under my breath, still struggling until I eventually gave up.

"Now that's better." he said, his grip loosening up a bit. He sniffed my hair for a few seconds. "By the way, you smell like rust and leftovers."

"I fucking know that!" I yelled, as I broke free and punched him on the face. " And **y**ou smell like rotting corpse and shit!"

He was taken aback from my rash movements, before his lips once again curled up into a twisted smile.

"Feisty little one, aren't ya?" he said, rolling his tongue bittersweetly.

What a creep...

I sighed and walked away t**o**wards where I thought was the hole. The one that led back to my dark 'sanctuary'.

When I found the hole, I dashed my way straight at it. But before I jump into the abyss, I felt something oozing down my head. I gazed upwards to see Springtrap drooling right on top of me. Even some of it made its way on my face.

Eww...

I stood there, annoyed by his d**u**mb move.

"I'm not impressed." I said bluntly, closing his gaping mouth shut and crossing my arms.

"I still didn't get your name." he said playfully, tilting his head on the side as he gently stroke my exposed-metal cheek with his thumb. The one he fucking smashed!

"I don't have a name." I sighed in response, avoiding his silver orbs. "I'm just some piece of trash wandering the sewers..."

Wow... I didn't **k**now I was that blunt.

I turned around, facing the gap on the floor as Springtrap caught my shoulder.

"Wait!" he said sternly, his grip tightening. "Aren't you coming back?"

Sorrow and loneliness filled his tone, as if he was sad/disappointed that I would leave so soon. Man, his solitude must've taken a toll on his sanity. A great example would be his little episodes earlier. (Geez, talk about major mood change...) I mean, there's nobody else around here except us and a few rodents sneaking around! This place's a literal rat's cage! _No wonder he's acting crazy and like a complete dipshit..._ I thought to myself.

"Maybe..." **I** said, stepping forward causing him to lose his hold on me. "Besides, it's been a while... you know... since I've had a small chit-chat."

I could imagine him smiling genuinely, and crookedly, as his eyes glimmered brightly.

Then out of the blue, a door was smacked open and followed by another slam, indicating that it was closed. We heard voices getting louder and clearer. I noticed Springtrap glaring at the voices direction, as if he would kill something... soon.

"-Seriously, this place is haunted! You know that already!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Austin dragged us and hired us for something like this! And we haven't even been paid yet!"

A few seconds of silence followed.

As I escaladed down the ladder, I could hear Springtrap growling, and the voices growing fainter each step I took.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this Hick..."

"Ie! (No!) I'm there for you no matter what Kev-"

I then heard a loud screech, definitely co**m**ing from Springtrap. I was taken by surprise and lost my grasp on the handle and I fell into the murky waters below with a big splash. I swam to the sides and turned back into my animatronic form. I looked up at the high ceiling. The lid was closed, and I gave out a sigh.

What the hell just happened...? **O**r rather, what was going on up there?

Who were those people? They sounded so familiar, yet I couldn't lay my finger on in... Then hundreds of images crossed my mind, as if they were old memories coming back. I saw the man I was trying to make contact with. Was that him?

Why did blondie screech like havoc? Why did he sound so angry?

I think I'll have a reason to go up there. But fi**r**st things first...

Run like a boss! Soul Reaper's at my ass right now!

(If you guys have no idea what just happened right now... let's just say that's the result of a crazy, random, bipolar and psychopathic that had almost no company for almost 30 years... yeah)

* * *

Kevin's P.O.V.

_"Uh, hello, hello. Uh, for today's lesson, we will be continuing our training on proper suit-handling techniques. When using an animatronic as a suit, please ensure that the animatronic parts are tightly compressed and fastened by the spring locks located around the inside of the suit. It may take a few moments to position your head and torso between these parts in a manner where you can move and speak, Try not to nudge or press against any of the spring locks __**i**__nside the suit. Do not touch on the spring locks at any time. Do not breathe on the spring locks, as moisture may loosen them and cause them to break loose. In the case of the spring locks come loose while you are wearing the suit, please try to maneuver away from populated areas before bleeding out, as to not ruin the customers' experience. As always, if there is ever an emergency, please go to the designated safe room. Every location is built with one extra room that is not included in the digital map layout programmed in the animatronics or the security cameras. This room is hidden to customers, invisible to animatronics and is always off-camera. As always, remember to smile, you are the face of Freddy Fa__**z**__bear's Pizza."_

Well, that gave me more info about , who's in the vents right now, CAM14 to be precise. I glared at the tablet as I sealed off the vent.

I looked at my left to see Hikari munching on her Skittles she bought the other day. She shifted her gaze from the reboot system to me. Our eyes then locked into each other's orbs. Wow... I never looked at her amber lights like this before. They're so shiny and bright...

We stayed like this until she lifted her palm to show a handful of candy.

"Skittles?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure..." I took the treat from her hand and chewed on them.

Then the bell rang, signifying the shift was over. As always, we took our stuff. Hikari went back to the old arcade machine and I followed her. This time, she w**a**s playing as the chicken, and was dismantled the same way like with the other two animatronics.

I looked at my right as I spotted the golden rabbit standing next to the arcade machine. I was shocked a bit, but I calmed down and narrowed my eyes.

"Springtrap, huh? What a weird name... It's almost as girly as _Spring Bonnie_." I muttered, as I turned my head toward Hick who was staring at nothing. I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hick?"

"Nani? (What?)" she asked, giving me her usual innocent look.

"Nothing..." I grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the building, walking our way back home.

* * *

Springtrap's P.O.V.

"Fuck you!" he said, slamming his fist on the wall.

_"Huh... quite hilarious if you as__**k**__ me!"_ said a female's voice, a bit of humor in her voice.

_"Yup! I always wondered why they called you 'Spring Bonnie' in the first place."_ A male's voice added. Both of them laughed.

"Just shut the hell up! Both of you!" Springtrap yelled, waving his hands in the air as he shifted into his human form.

A frail girl stepped out of the shadows, her long indigo hair, and wolf features, blending with the darkness and her gleaming green eyes piercing the eeriness around her. Then another figure walked right next to her. His yellow bear ears and hair almost matching Springtrap's.

"Akane... Goldie..." he groaned, holding up the broken pipe that was left behind.

_"Well... At least _he's _not in control right now." _said Akane bluntly, crossing her arms on her furry chest.

_"...You seemed quite interested in that soul earlier." _said Golden Freddy, noticing the piece of metal Springtrap was inspecting.

"Yeah, so? What of it?" he murmured.

_"YOU GOT YOUR BALLS KICKED BY A G__**I**__RL!"_ Akane laughed out, clutching her stomach with her hands and falling to the ground.

Springtrap glared at her, but looked away, embarrassed. Both of his friends saw him blushing, something he hasn't done in a while.

_'Whoever she was, she brought the old Spring Bonnie back for at least a moment.' _Goldie thought.

_"You like her!"_

_"Don't deny it..."_

_"I'm soooo there the next time she comes!"_

_"And she'll probably kick your nuts again!"_

Some snickering could be heard in the back, along with some things getting knocked to the floor.

_"Guys!"_ Akane shouted. _"Gotta check on those troublemakers again..."_

And with a small chuckle emanating from her mouth, she ran down the hallway and turned around the corner as she vanished.

_"So..." _Golden Freddy started, but was quickly cut off by his friend.

"Pffft! As if I was even interested!" said Springtrap, closing his eyes and standing up tall and proud.

_"Words of a tsundere, man!" _yelled Akane from the other side of the building. _Wait, what's a tsundere? _He asked himself.

_"Actually - nevermind..."_ his friend finished, walking towards where the others were at.

Springtrap was alone again... He sat in a corner and wrapped himself with his slender arms, the pipe still in his palm.

His friends were from time to time in the building, but that was only on rare occasions, since their souls were free. Him on the other hand, having to deal with a maniac in his suit and trapped in the attraction, he roamed its halls with nobody at his side.

But when that mysterious animatronic visited, he couldn't help but feel ecstatic, his old circuits blasting up with new hope inside. Even with her attitude, he was happy to talk to someone.

But now she was gone...

He wasn't even sure if she would come back...

Springtrap let out a mournful sigh and flatten his back against the wall. He held up the broken pipe as he looked at his own reflection. The metal was surprisingly clean so he could see himself clearly.

His gloomy eyes scanned his body with plain emotion, when he realized something was missing...

Where the hell was his macaroon?!

_Well... this thing sure looks cute,_

_Don't you think, brother?_

_I want to get more answers,_

_From you,_

_From that girl,_

_And from _him_..._

**BEWARE OF THEM**

**If you get this far in the story, that means you're interested! :)**

**Thanks for 150+ views! Plus Akane and the two other characters belong to my friend KatsHaveKlaws! She actually joined this site a few weeks ago. She's going to publish her first fanfic soon, but because of STUPID SCHOOL she won't have that much time.**

**BTW, I'm gonna release a story about one of my WoW characters (if you're familliar with the game) this summer.**

**So I hope you guyz enjoyed this chapter! **


End file.
